


Twilight Garden

by Xingxanna



Series: Angel Wing [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingxanna/pseuds/Xingxanna
Summary: Donghun just wanted to be alone and try to forget but today is not his day
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Oh Gwangsuk | Feeldog, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Angel Wing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842736
Kudos: 5





	Twilight Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing my other stories but I wanted to write a new one and I'm sorry
> 
> This story will go with my Feelchan story that I wrote which is You are Mine

Hearing the faint sounds of birds singing from outside of his window made him let out a small whimper. He hated the sound of the birds because it reminded of him when he let his voice be heard. Once getting up from his bed he looked over to see that it was the early morning and he knew he had to go out to work but he didn’t want to do that. As he walked out of his home, he was welcome with a note that was on his door. It read,  _ “I’ll be taking your shift today so go out and do whatever! Don’t worry  _ _ Gwangsuk _ _ will be with me! Love  _ _ Yuchan _ _.”  _ Letting out a deep sigh then letting out a chirp he put the letter away and headed out into the forest. He was so happy that he got to spend time for himself mostly due to wanting to let out his voice. Walking into the forest he was welcome with the melody of the animals. He continues to walk through the forest and started to dance a small waltz. 

He brought his hands out and continue to dance as he walked out of the forest and was welcome to  an open field on a hill. A large smile appeared on his lips as he was welcome to the hill that was covered with lily of the valley. He loved coming to the hill mostly due to the flowers and the fresh air. Once getting to a spot where he wanted to sit, he looked up to see the clear skies and the few birds flying by. He needed this mainly due to today being the anniversary when he lost him. Closing his eyes, he began to let his voice out and began to sing. He continues to sing as he began to hear a few birds joining him and it made him smile. A sudden new sound made him jolt and stop but he never thought someone else would be here.

When he heard that it was someone clapping made his heart skip a beat. He never thought someone would be their listening to him sing since not many people come to the hill. When looking over the person with a bright smile that matched his blonde hair. He was confused on seeing the shimmering blonde hair that belong to the other. He wanted to speak but all he did was bring his knees closer to his chest as he was trying to make himself small. Hearing the light sound of the wind mix in with the chirping of birds.

He didn’t know what to do when meeting someone who wasn’t like his own. He remembered what his friends told him when he met  others he should hide or run. All he could do at that moment was hide himself with any means possible. Pressing his lips tightly as he heard a small voice coming from the other. He didn’t want to look but he wanted to see the other and see what they look like.

“I’m sorry for scaring you but I heard a voice and I wanted to know where it came from. Looks like it came from you and like I said I’m sorry.”

He was  confused but he felt like he needed to say something but he didn’t know what. Looking up at the other he noticed his worried expression. Pressing his lips again he lets out a deep sigh and showed the other a smile.

“I’m alright and its okay. Just a bit surprise to meet someone here since not many people know about this place.”

“ Oh, I should give you my name. My name is  Junhee and you have a beautiful voice. But  yes, I am sorry for suddenly scaring you. I was just a bit surprise to find someone here since I am a bit lost. The last thing I remember I was asleep then I woke up. Wait that’s not right.”

Donghun was a bit confuse but he did understand what the other met. But he was a bit amaze but confuse how someone can see him. Maybe this  Junhee person is a lost soul or a spirit but what the other  said made him question himself. He did remember when  Sehyoon told him how some beings do wake up but they were probably humans before and then have to wait and see where they would go. The reason why he said it is  Gwangsuk use to be a human and was welcome to their village due to gaining his wings after his sudden passing. Maybe  Junhee is like  Gwangsuk and he just woke up from his slumber. Looking at the other he could see the other looking back at him with a big smile that spread across his lips. Getting up he looked over to  Junhee who was wearing a loose fitted white blouse and black waisted pants.

“ Junhee may I ask did you wake up today?”

“Not really I woke up awhile back but I didn’t know where to go or what to do.  So, I just waited until I heard .... your sweet melody. Sorry if I  sound weird.”

Donghun was still looking over to  Junhee but this time a light blush appeared over his cheeks. It has been awhile since he had someone tell him how sweet his voice  was. Hearing those words made him remember him and it made his heart ache. Shaking his  head, he lets out a deep breath. Taking  Junhee’s hand he took him over to the top of the hill and showed him the large lake located down the other side. He snuck a small glance over to  Junhee who started to cry and  Donghun could feel  Junhee holding his hand tightly. A few seconds passed when he felt a few tears falling down from his cheeks.  Donghun was confuse on why tears were falling from his eyes and why he was shaking. He held onto  Junhee’s hand so tightly that it felt like he was losing his breath but he let out a scream.

“D-donghun....”

“ Ahhhhhhh ! Junhee! I’m so happy that you remember my n-name.”

Donghun kept crying as he held onto  Junhee’s hand as he didn’t want to let go of him. He was so happy that he was brought back to be together with the one he loved. He didn’t want to be separated from  Junhee any longer. He could feel  Junhee holding onto his hand tightly and then bringing him into a tight hug as  Donghun buried his face into  Junhee’s shoulder. Feeling the warmth running through his body gave him shivers while letting out a few whimpers. Having Junhee running his fingers through his hair and holding him tightly into a hug made him let out more tears fall but this time they were happy tears.

“I’m so happy that I have you back in my hands. I miss feeling your warmth running through my fingers and seeing your face.  Donghun can you show me your sweet smile? Please that’s all I ask right now.”

Donghun knew he had to do something but he was scared that all of this would be a dream. But what he really wanted is to see  Junhee’s face and kiss him. Letting out one last cry he looked over to  Junhee who was giving him a big smile and a few tears falling from his eyes.  Donghun looked over to  Junhee with a big smile as tears began to fall and his  vision as being blurred as he started to cry out  Junhee’s name.  Donghun was scared that  Junhee might leave him once he regains vision. 

“ Donghun don’t worry this isn’t a dream and I will never leave you so stop crying. I’m right here with you.”

“I’m s-sorry... I just don’t want to lose you and I’m happy and scared. Why did it take so long to meet you again?”

“ Donghun it's alright I’m here now so  let's stay together forever.  So, look at me and show me that smile that I fell in love with.”

Donghun nodded his head as the tears  stopped and looked over to see  Junhee smiling as he brought  Donghun closer and kissed him on the  forehead . As once  Junhee kissed him he ran his fingers through  Donghun’s brunette hair to calm the other down. He was happy that Donhghun was there with him and he wanted to make this moment last forever. Feeling the warmth that belong to Donghun on his body and his hands made him smile brightly. Junhee looked back at Donghun who smiled back as he showed Junhee his wings that reached half way to his back. Junhee was surprise to see the wings but he remembered it wasn’t the first time he saw them.

“ I have one thing to say and that is you are my sweet and lovely angel.”

Donghun lets out a small groan as he punched  Junhee in the left arm as he quickly lets out a small laugh. He couldn’t wait to show everyone that they have a new member to their village.  Gwangsuk will be happy to have another fellow human in the village. It suddenly  dawn on him. Why did  Junhee suddenly have blonde hair. He still had his dark brown eyes but instead of his black hair  that he had before it was now blonde. This confuse him mostly since when he met  Gwangsuk he had black hair and  Yuchan told him everything about him and the number one thing that  Yuchan told him was  Gwangsuk’s black hair. It was one of the things that  Yuchan never shut up about and he understood why because he was madly in love with him. It also confused him how some humans can see them and then can become them.

“ Donghun is everything alright? You suddenly became silent.”

“Yes! Sorry I was just wondering why you have blonde hair  compared to your black hair. When you woke up  didyou suddenly have blonde hair?  Because when I first met you had black hair. ”

Junhee fiddle with his bangs and he was a bit confuse about his hair being blonde instead of black but he accepted it. All he knew is that when he woke up his hair was black after a while it suddenly turned blonde. His eyes are the same but hair not so much but he didn’t mind at all. Looking over to  Donghun who was looking at him with a serious expression and it made him laugh.  Donghun lets out a groan as he punched  Junhee again with  an annoyed expression. 

“All I know is I woke up with black hair but after  a while it turn blonde. May I ask one thing from you?”

“Sure what is it?”

“Am I  an angel? If so where are my wings? Do I need to be taught how to use them?”

Donghun knew he had to explain some things but he feels like he needs  Sehyoon to explain since he knows more compared to him. He wished he actually studied on how this happens but sadly he tends to avoid learning stuff that didn’t really interest him. Taking  Junhee’s hand he started to pull him away from the lake. Once reaching the forest he pulled  Junhee close to him. He was scared of losing him again.  Junhee knew  Donghun was scared since it has been years since they last saw each other. Leaning in close he kissed  Donghun on the cheek as he was trying to calm him down. A dark blush appeared across Donghun’s face that it turned his ears red.

“S-stop it! Follow me and don’t let go of my hand. I’m taking you to where I live because they will have more answers then I will.”

“I understand so lead the way my sweet angel.”

“You big dork.”

Junhee was being pulled by  Donghun who he knew was hiding his bright red face. He was just happy to have  Donghun once more.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and comments because it makes my day to get feedback uwu


End file.
